tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Engineer
Gordon and the Engineer, retitled Gordon and the Mechanic in American releases, is the sixth episode of the eleventh season. Plot The points are jammed and Gordon is asked to collect an engineer from Maron. Upon his arrival, he is told that Bertie is bringing more passengers, but Gordon is impatient and sets off with who he thinks is the engineer. Unluckily, at the signalbox the "engineer" tells Gordon he's a carpenter who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. It appears Gordon is stranded, but Thomas suggests that Gordon reverse down his line to Maron. Gordon leaves his coaches and reverses to the next station, but Douglas is in the way. Thinking quickly, Gordon suggests Douglas reverse to the next station to get Donald to reverse to Maron, and then work forwards again. The idea works and the railway returns to normal again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Maron * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth Trivia * Stock footage from Emily's Rubbish is used. * This is Donald and Douglas' first appearance since the seventh season, not counting a deleted scene from Edward the Great. * In Japanese, this episdoe is called "Gordon and the Repair of the Line". Goofs * While it is not necessarily against the rules for tender engines to travel backwards, doing so at high speeds is considered dangerous. Donald, Douglas, and especially Gordon (due to past incidents) should have known this. * If the points were supposed to be broken, then how did Gordon switch over to Thomas' line and back again? * When Gordon comes back to the signalbox he is traveling on his express line and his coaches have disappeared. * The signalman said Gordon could not reverse down the express line with the express, but in Cows, Henry reversed with a passenger train without any trouble at all. * It would have required more than one engineer to fix the points. * The carpenter should have asked the stationmaster from which platform the train services to Brendam Docks were arriving. * The stationmaster at Maron could have telephoned ahead to the next station to stop Gordon. * Donald and Douglas have Duck's whistle sound. * Presuming the broken points were north of Abbey on the Peel Godred Branch Line, the route from Tidmouth to there is through Wellsworth, over Gordon's Hill to Maron, and then through Abbey - not Maron, Wellsworth, then Abbey. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy, Toby, and Arthur's trains. Gallery File:GordonandtheEngineerTitleCard.png|Title card File:GordonandtheEngineer.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer2.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer3.jpg Image:GordonandtheEngineer4.PNG|Toby and Percy File:GordonandtheEngineer5.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer6.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer7.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer8.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer9.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer10.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer12.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer13.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer14.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer15.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer16.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer17.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer18.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer19.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer20.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer21.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer22.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer23.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer24.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer25.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer26.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer27.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer28.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer29.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer30.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer31.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer32.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer33.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer35.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer36.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer37.png File:GordonandtheEngineer38.png File:GordonandtheEngineer39.png File:GordonandtheEngineer40.png File:GordonandtheEngineer41.png File:GordonandtheEngineer42.png File:GordonandtheEngineer43.png File:GordonandtheEngineer45.png File:GordonandtheEngineer46.png File:GordonandtheEngineer47.png File:GordonandtheEngineer48.png File:GordonandtheEngineer49.png File:GordonandtheEngineer50.png Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes